Sous un rayon de lune
by abbygaelle19
Summary: Hermione quitte la chambre de Drago comme une furie.. Que s'est t'il passer? Et surtout, que va t'il se passer entre les deux?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonjour!

Me revoilà pour publier une fanfic que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps et que j'avais envie de vous faire partager! L'écriture est assez naîve, mais j'aime assez pour ne pas la modifier... Alors, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : En passant, et avant d'oublier... Il n'y a que l'histoire qi m'appartient et bien evidemment, les personnages sont de notre vénérée J.K. Rowling

*****************************-------------------------------------------------------**********************************

« Hermione, attend ! » dit Drago.

Hermione sortie de la salle de bain, en hâte. Elle s'était empressée de revêtir ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés aux quatre coins de la chambre de Drago. Drago, quant à lui, avait sauté de son lit et mis la première chose qui lui passait sous la main, c'est-à-dire son boxer.

« Hermione ! répéta t'il.

- On a plus rien à se dire ! dit elle sèchement.

- Si, on a tout à se dire !

- Vraiment ! s'exclama t'elle.

- Oui, Mione ! dit-il tendrement en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non ! Lâche-moi ! s'écria t'elle. Tu es un Serpentard et moi, une Gryffondor !

- Q'est ce que nos maisons ont à voir là dedans ? questionna Drago.

- Tout ! Absolument tout ! Et puis, en plus, tu vas finir Mangemort ! Comme ton père ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je ne deviendrai pas Mangemort ! répliqua t'il d'une voix bizarre.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ? demanda t'elle.

- Parce que... Parce que je t'aime Hermione ! s'écria t'il.

- C'est trop tard ! » dit elle en s'enfuyant dans le couloir. Elle courut en pleurant, en pensant à tous ses malheurs et surtout à Drago.

« Non ! se dit elle. Il faut qu'il sorte de mon esprit, de mon corps et de mon cœur ! »

Elle arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Elle s'assit, pris ses genoux dans ses bras et se mis à pleurer.

------------------------------*******************************------------------------------------------

Au bout d'une heure, Hermione s'était levée et à présent, elle marchait sur la barrière.

« Hermione, t'est là ? demanda un jeune homme qui montait l'escalier.

- La la la la laaaaaaaaa ! chantonna Hermione.

- Hermione ! cria t'il dès qu'il arriva en haut de la tour. Descends de là tout de suite !

- Non ! dit elle catégoriquement. Dis Ron, tu crois que quelqu'un pleurera ma mort ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! Et maintenant descend de cette rambarde ! ordonna t'il.

- Dis Ron, continua t'elle sans écouter Ron, tu crois que quelqu'un me déteste dans ce monde ? demanda t'elle.

- Oui, tous les Serpentards nous détestent ! répondit Ron. En particulier Drago ! »

Hermione stoppa sa marche quelques instants. Elle continua à questionner Ron :

« Dis Ron, tu crois que quelqu'un m'aime ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'exclama t'il. Harry, Fred, Georges, Neville, moi et pleins d'autres ! On t'aime tous !

- Non ! Pas d'amitié ! D'amour ! » dit t'elle en descendant de la rampe, en riant.

Les yeux de Ron changèrent du tout au tout. Il pris la main d'Hermione et dit très calmement :

« Moi, je t'aime ! »

Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser par un autre baiser tout aussi tendre. Main dans la main, ils descendirent les quatre étages qui les séparaient de la tour de Gryffondor. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le dortoir des garçons.

Harry qui les avaient vus et qui partageait la même chambre que Ron se dit :

« Ce canapé à l'air très confortable ! Et hop ! Au dodo ! »

--------------------------------------------****************************---------------------------------------------------

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla. Des bras d'homme la serraient et elle chuchota :

« Drago, tu me serre trop !

- Drago ?! fit l'homme.

- Hein ! » dit Hermione en se séparant de l'homme qui la tenait et en serrant les draps blancs contre sa poitrine.

« Hermy chérie ! dit Ron. Tu as fait un cauchemar ! Si tu veux, je peux aller tuer Malfoy pour que tu n'aie plus peur de lui !

- Non, ça ira ! Merci ! répondit Hermione, blême. Bon, je vais me changer, ajouta t'elle d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- D'accord ! » dit il en l'attirant vers lui et en l'embrassant amoureusement.

Elle sortit, après s'être habillée. Lorsqu'elle fut dans la salle commune, elle trébucha, et tomba sur quelque chose... ou plutôt sur quelqu'un : Harry.

« Aïe ! dit Hermione en se relevant.

- Salut Hermione ! Tu te sens requinquer par cette folle nuit d'amoooour ! plaisanta Harry.

- Ah ! Ta gueule ! coupa t'elle.

- Oh ! Mauvais humeur ! Alors, Ron n'est pas aussi bon au lit qu'il le dit ! railla Harry.

- Si, c'était... dit elle en se mordant la lèvre.

- Si c'était bien, pourquoi tu es de mauvaise humeur ? demanda Harry.

- Pour rien ! rétorqua t'elle. Oublie ! Et puis, je n'ai pas dis que c'était bien !

- Ben, vu... les cris que vous avez poussés, ça devais être trop bien ! »dit t'il en essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

CLAC

« Pervers ! » ajouta t'elle avant de partie vers le dortoir des filles, la main en feu.

*******************************-----------------------------------------------********************************

Voilà le premier chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en penser.... Si faut que je continue, que j'arrete... Que je stoppe totalement l'écriture des fanfics (j'espère pas, mais on ne sais jamais!)... Alors... Laissez moi une petite review!^^

A bientot... Amitié grangerienne

Abbygaelle19


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous!

Me voila de retour pour publier le nouveau chapitre de ma fic... Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont reviewées : abby, Ludivine, Tonbo et miss Malfoy (si j'en ai oublié, je m'excuse et faites le moi savoir!)

--------------------------------------------------------- Et c'est parti ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione descendis les escaliers de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle y croisa Neville qui lui dit que Harry et Ron l'attendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle se rendit donc à la Grande Salle. Mais à l'entrée, quelqu'un l'appela.

« Hermione ! cria Drago. Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Elle se tourna pour lui parler, et elle le vit. Le mec si séduisant avec qui elle passait ses nuits n'était aujourd'hui qu'un zombi. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses cheveux n'étaient pas peignés, ses yeux gris semblaient éteints. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

« Drago, mais qu'est-ce que... commença t'elle.

- Hermione, il faut que je te parle, coupa Drago d'une voix en lui prenant le bras.

- Non, lâche-moi ! s'exclama t'elle.

- Drago ! l'interpella Ron. Lâche-la ! » cria t'il en lui donnant un coup de poing.

Drago chancela sous le coup et se tint le nez. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit Ron embrasser Hermione. Et là, il compris qu'il l'aimai vraiment, que ce n'était pas une fille normale. Cette fille, embrassait un autre que lui ! « C'est trop tard ! » Il avait enfin compris le sens de cette phrase. Ils avaient couché ensemble ! Il en était sûr ! C'était la première fille qui lui échappait et surtout, la seule qu'il aimait.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir Hermione ! dit-il. Tu aurais dû me dire avant que...

- Avant que quoi ? Malfoy ! demanda Ron.

- Weasley, ta gueule ! Je ne te parle pas ! cria Drago.

- Non ! Tu parles juste à ma petite amie ! s'énerva Ron.

- T'es sur que c'est ta petite amie ? demanda il un sourire hautain aux lèvres.

- Oui ! On a couché ensemble ! » dit fièrement Ron.

Drago ne pût en supporter plus, il partit en courant vers le lac.

« Drago ! Attend ! » cria Hermione.

Elle fit un pas pour le rattraper.

« Hermione, tu comptes aller où ? demanda Ron en lui tenant le poignet.

- Lâche-moi ! Ron ! Je vais où je veux d'accord ! s'écria Hermione.

- Pas si c'est pour courir après Malfoy ! cria t'il en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans son poignet.

- C'est ma vie ! Pas la tienne ! dit elle avec des yeux haineux.

- T'es ma petite amie ! Ca me concerne que tu veuilles courir après Malfoy ! »

CLAC

Hermione s'enfuit en courant vers la tour de divination. Elle courut en repensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer depuis qu'elle l'avait quittée, dans sa chambre. En se rappelant, elle se mit à sangloter. Elle se laissa tomber dans un couloir, posa sa tête sur ses genoux et pleura. Elle pleura pour cet homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle venait de quitter sans explications. Et là, elle se dit que Miss-je-sais-tout ne savais pas tout. Elle pouvait réciter tous les ingrédients d'une potion dont les autres élèves ne connaissaient même pas le nom, elle connaissait et savait appliquer tous les sorts de son livre de métamorphose. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, ce qu'elle ne connaissait pas, c'était l'amour. Pour elle, jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne considérait Drago juste comme l'homme qui occupait certaines de ses nuits, celles où elle ne travaillait pas. Mais maintenant, c'était lui l'homme de sa vie. Celui qui occupe non seulement ses nuits, mais aussi ses journées, par sa présence, son odeur, sa voix, ou simplement dans ses pensées. Avant, elle n'y prenait pas garde, il lui venait quelques pensées à l'égard de Drago, mais pas plus. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle ne pensait plus qu'à lui. Dès qu'elle entendait le son de sa voix, elle se remémorait les mots doux qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille. Dès qu'elle repensait à leur première nuit d'amour.

« Et s'il était tombé amoureux de moi ! Ca expliquerait toutes ses attentions envers moi quand nous étions tous les deux ! Hermione, tu n'es qu'une idiote ! se dit-elle. Mais dans ce cas qui était la fille était qui lui a écrit une lettre d'amour enflammée ? Mais je l'aime ! Et maintenant que j'ai couché avec Ron, il doit me détester. »

Elle continua à pleurer toute la journée. Et pour être tranquille, si on peut dire, elle se rendit dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé, désolé, désolé pour le retard!! Me frapper pas!!!!! Promis, je le referais plus jamais!!

Alors, comme d'habitude, tout appartien à J.K. Rowling

*********************************************************************--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**********************************************************

Drago continuait sa folle course qui le menait vers le lac. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il arriva sur le ponton. Et le digne héritier de la famille des Malfoy fondit en larme, il pleurait comme un bébé. Drago pensait à elle depuis des mois, elle était son rayon de soleil dans le monde de brute des Serpentard. Mais comment avait il put tomber amoureux d'elle, une Gryffondor, et qui plus est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Amoureux ! Il avait pensé à ce mot, ce mot qui le faisait tant souffrir en ce moment. Mais dont il était tellement fier ! Il pensait qu'Hermione ressentait la même chose pour lui, qu'il n'était pas seulement l'homme qui occupait ses nuits. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'il n'était juste qu'une passade pour elle, un amant, en attendant que Ron s'intéresse à elle.

« Je la déteste ! » dit il entre ses dents alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter de pleurer.

Non, il ne pouvait pas la détester ! Chaque fois qu'il avait une mauvaise pensée envers elle, il repensait au jour où il l'avait embrassé et couché avec elle pour la première fois.

*** Flash Back ***

« Hermione, on va au terrain de Quiddich ! cria Harry du fond du couloir.

- Hermione, fais gaffe de pas mourir étouffée sous tes bouquins ! pouffa Ron.

- Ron, si tu faisais tes devoirs, tu saurais que tu as besoin de tous ses livres ! répliqua Hermione.

- Oui, mais tu sais que je ne fais jamais mes devoirs ! Et que les tiens sont dix fois meilleurs que les miens, si je les faisais ! Dit Ron au tac au tac.

- OK ! Je vais essayer de les faire après les miens ! » répondit Hermione.

Ron s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un bisous sur la joue avant de s'éloigner en courant au côté d'Harry. Elle repris la pile de livre qu'elle avait posée par terre pour parler aux deux garçons ; et elle marcha d'un pas vif pour retourner à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Mais au détour d'un couloir, elle se prit les pieds dans quelque chose et tomba.

« Kyaaa ! cria Hermione en tombant.

-Granger, ça va ? dit Drago qui arrivait du bout du couloir.

- Malfoy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? questionna Hermione qui commençait à rassembler ses affaires.

- Je peux te renvoyer la question ! répliqua Drago.

- Je... et puis ça ne te regarde pas ! dit elle.

- Arrête de t'énerver ! fit il en se baissant. Laisse, je vais le faire !

- Hein ?!

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tuas ? demanda t'il.

- Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Tu es un Serpentard, et qui plus est celui qui m'insulte le plus ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Parce que c'est rare de te trouver seule sans la Fouine et Mister Cicatrice ! répondit Drago.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ! » dit elle en se saisissant du dernier livre et en se relevant.

Drago lui pris le poignet, l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Hermione fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha tous ses livres. Lorsque ce baiser doux et passionné fut fini, Drago lui murmura :

« C'est pour ça que je suis si gentil !

- Mais qu'est ce que... ? dit elle en se touchant les lèvres.

- Je suis désolé ! Ca fait longtemps que je voulais le faire mais tu étais toujours entourée de tes « amis ». Et aussi, quand j'ai vu Weasley t'embrasser sur la joue, je me suis dit que si je n'essayais pas maintenant, tu sortirais bientôt avec ce crétin ! s'exclama Drago.

- D'abord, Ron n'est pas un crétin ! Et ensuite, pourquoi moi ? Tu as plein de filles qui ne sont pas des Sang-de-Bourbe e qui tournent autour de toi ! » cria Hermione.

Drago lui mis la main sur sa bouche, la poussa dans une classe et l'enferma. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi, mais dès qu'elle approcha son oreille de la porte, elle l'entendit.

« Drago ! Q'est ce que vous faites ici à une heure aussi tardive ? demanda Rogue.

- Je revenais de la Bibliothèque, Monsieur ! répondit calmement Drago.

- Bon, regagnez votre chambre ! Je ne veux pas que la Mac Gonnagall vous voit et enlève des points à notre maison » dit Rogue en s'éloignant d'un pas pressé.

Hermione entendit cliqueter la porte, elle se leva et s'approcha.

« Merci, Drago ! Et maintenant rend moi mes affaires ! fit elle.

- Embrasse-moi d'abord ! ajouta t'il d'un ton joueur.

- Ok ! »

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa et allât même un peu plus loin : elle passa ses mains sous son Tee-Shirt.

« Mon corps te plaît à ce que je vois ! Mione !

- Bon, rend moi mes affaires ! demanda Hermione une nouvelle fois.

- Encore une chose ! Je veux avoir avec toi une amitié améliorée !

- Une quoi ? demanda Hermione.

- Amitié améliorée ! répondit il.

- C'est quoi ? questionna t'elle méfiante.

- En fait, on est ami. Bon, dans notre cas, pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave. En tous cas on fait plus que ce que font des amis ensemble.

- en clair, tu me demandes de coucher avec toi ! s'exclama t'elle.

- Oui. Mais je préfère le terme amitié améliorée !

- Et si je ne le fais pas ? interrogea t'elle.

- Je garde tes affaires et ta vie deviendra un vrai enfer ! répondit il.

- Et si je le fais ?

- J'arrêterais de vous emmerder, toi, Potter et Weasley !

- Et ça commence quand ? demanda t'elle.

- Maintenant ! » répondit il.

Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains, l'embrassa, l'amena jusqu'au lit qui était apparu « comme par magie » et ils finirent la nuit tous les deux.

*** Fin du Flash Back***

« Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Rogue m'a dit d'aller te chercher. Il dit que si tu ne viens pas bientôt, il te mettra une retenue. Je peux te dire que les Gryffondor seraient ravis de ce choix ! dit Blaise.

- Tous les Gryffondors sont là ?! s'exclama t'il.

- Non, il manque juste Hermione. D'ailleurs, la Fouine et Mister Cicatrice avaient l'air de s'inquiéter pour elle.

- Elle n'est pas là ? demanda Drago.

- Non ! Je viens de te le dire ! s'énerva Blaise.

- Dans ce cas je viens ! dit il en se levant.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé entre elle et toi ? questionna Blaise.

- Rien du tout ! répondit Drago en empoignant son sac et en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

Rogue ne l'avait pas puni pour cette fois. Mais il ne put se concentrer de la journée. Une personne hantait toutes se pensées : Hermione. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à elle. Mais pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une Serpentarde ? Ca aurait été si simple ! Mais non ! Son cœur en avait décidé autrement, et il n'avait évidemment pas fias le choix le plus simple ! Il ne l'aperçu pas de la journée, ce qui le mis dans un état de manque. Oui, lui, Drago Malfoy, sorcier de sang pur avait besoin d'Hermione Granger, une Sang-de-Bourbe pour survivre. Hermione le hantait, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de questions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------********************************************---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Une petite review.... Please!!!

Amitié grangerienne

Abbygaelle19


End file.
